Bill and Charlie:The Big Brothers
by Mrs. Hiddleston
Summary: Bill and Charlie maybe big, strong men, but they still love their family


Bill and Charlie Weasley adored their little brothers. Although the latter would not care to admit it, for fear of being 'unmanly', they both knew that there wasn't anything in the world more important to them in the world then their siblings

It also also amused them greatly when one of the boys started dating a girl. Percy had been first. It was in his sixth year when he introduced his parents to a pretty which with curly hair named Penelope Clearwater. Arthus Weasley had told the boys that he'd never seen his son redder than that moment.

Next had been George, who was roguishly uncommited and often took to playing around with several girls a week. Some time during his fifth year, he brought a blonde, bubbly witch home for dinner who, he later said after he dumped her the next day, was as 'empty headed as a sack of air.' During this dinner, Bill and Charlie took a large amount of pleasure in talking to the girl, asking her all sort of embarassing questions about George. Being as stupid as she was, the girl answered happily. George didn't bring home a girl to dinner for fifteen years.

The two eldest brothers had always thought that Hermione Granger was a fascinating girl, what with her large vocabulary and expansive knowledge base. They had both been very dissapointed when they found out that Ronald looked at her as nothing but a friend. Ginny had confided early in Bill that Hermione did have certain feelings for Ron, and Charlie resented his brother for several weeks for not returning these feelings. He felt Hermione would make an exceptional Weasley.

Instead, he and Bill reportedly spotted Ron with an emotional, clingy girl known as Lavender Brown. Neither of them teased this girl, as they had the others, because they felt an immediate dislike for her. Harry seemed to share the feeling.

Fred had been last. Like his twin, he had messed around with girls, never dating, just flirting and sweet compliments. So naturally everyone was surprised when he admitted to having a little crush on Nikkyra Black.

As a prominent member of the Order and professional 'tomboy', Molly was a bit dissapointed. She dissapproved of Nikkyra, who was more laid back than Bill, rougher than Charlie, less studious than Percy, more of a harlequin than Fred or George, more foul-mouthed than Ronald and more hot-headed and stubborn than even Ginny. Fred, however, adored Nikkyra, and Bill and Charlie did too. They thought she was truly amusing.

Nikkyra Black was a tiny girl, just past five feet. She was thin and muscular, obsessed with quidditch, had a temper of flames and a killer left-hook. The only reason Nikkyra was even allowed to be apart of the Order at such a young age was because her father had given her permission and because she was a rarely talented witch. She had grown up in the Malfoy household, and knew ever nook and crany. She was useful to everyone, but most surprising was the way Fred acted towards her.

Nikki had been staying with the Order since she was thirteen. She came off at first as sarcastic, rude and pessimistic towards everyone. But slowly, as she immerged from the depression of leaving her mother and opened up to them, They soon found that she was helpful and positive, even though she was a bit of a jester.

Fred and Nikki fought like fire and ice, then. It was a curious and appaling experience for the family, because no one had ever seen Fred fight about anything. At school he often threatened Slytherins, but never did he loose his temper.

And then Nikki came, and they argued on a daily basis, even about the most stupid things. It wasn't until several months later that Fred went to talk to his eldest brother about the passionate feelings he felt for her.

The first time Fred kissed her, everyone was in the kitchen, Mrs Weasley cooking, Mister Weasley and some of the Order sitting around the table discussing Order stuff and the teens sitting on the floor playing wizarding chess.

Fred and Nikki were bickering again, Fred's face a bright red color and Nikkyra's eyes ablaze, her hair frizzy and sticking out in every direction.

"You're always bossing me around, thinking I'll do whatever you want just because you're a member of the stupid order!" Fred shouted, his eyes narrowed.

"I am not! You just are touchy and take everything too seriously. Just because I ask you in a firm tone to do me a favor-"

"More like a thousand favors!" Fred scoffed. Nikkyra rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you wanna be all dramatic and crap then fine, but I won't be a part of it..."

She turned on her heel to stomp away, but Fred grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and crushing his lips agaist hers. Nikkyra froze, her eyes wide, not moving a muscle. After a moment Fred pulled back, unaware of his family members shocked faces. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking pleased with himself, a stupid grin on his face.

"Are you quite done?" Tamera asked him softly. He nodded.

She slapped him, hard. A big, red hand marked his left cheek, giving him a lopsided look. She turned and stomped up the stairs, her hands curled into fists.

Bill had stood up then and come to stand beside his little brother, stooping and studying the mark on his face. He whistled softly. "She got you good, man."

"Ugh," Fred groaned, slamming his forehead against the wall.

The second time Fred kissed her, it was an accident. Hogwarts was blinding with snow. Students were outside, building snowmen, attacking each other with snowballs, and making snow angels.

A sixth and fifth year strolled across the ground, wrapped in warm woolen clothing, their voices catching in the wind and echoing through the Forbidden Forest.

"What d'you want for Christmas?" Nikkyra asked for the seventh time. Fred rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you you don't have to get me anything?" Nikkyra laughed, and then, without warning, darted behind a tree. Fred stopped walking, looking amused.

"What're you doing, now, Nik?"

Suddenly, a snowball flew out from behind the tree, hitting Fred right it the face. He gasped inhaling quite a bit of snow, and then his eyebrows knitted together. "I'm gonna get you for that one!" he shouted, picking up a handful of snow and running towards the tree the snowball had come from. Giggling madly, Nikkyra sunk to her knees, trying to keep silent. At that moment, Fred came flying around the trunk, tripped and landed on Nikkyra, tackling her to the ground. As they fell, his lips brushed hers, and Nikkyra drew back in surprise.

"Um...um...sorry!" Fred said quickly, climbing off of her and holding out a hand. She smiled, but it looked distant, and took his hand.

The third time Fred kissed her, they were both fevirishly drunk. They had snuck out at midnight to the Three Broomsticks. The barman had been suspicious of them, but they coyly avoided his questions. It was safe to say that after seven firewhiskey's, both of them were terribly intoxicated.

"Ni-Ne-Niffyra, I remember when you first came to live with us!" He grinned giddly, sloshing his drink all over her. Nikkyra giggled. "You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life! I though, 'Wow, if I even had the chance to date that girl, I'd be the lucky man on...uhh...what planet do we live on?"

"Neptune, I believe," Nikkyra said matter-of-factly, her eyelids half closed. "I'll admit you were pretty handsome, too. More than your brother, I could always tell the difference between you two-"

"And so I vowed to myself, I did," he said loudly, "I said to Bill, cause I trust him with my secrets, I said, "Mark my words, Bill! I'm gonna marry that girl someday!"

_Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick_

She sang loudly, and soon they were singing together.

_When it comes to brains he's got the short end of the stick_

_But Nikki's young and man, she just don't care_

_She'd follow Freddie anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

_Nikki and Freddie at the drive-in movie_

_Parked in the very last row_

_They're too busy holdin' on to one another_

_To even care about the show_

_Later on outside the Tastee Freeze_

_Freddie slips somethin' on her hand_

_He says "My highschool ring will have to do_

_Till I can buy a wedding band"_

_His momma says she ain't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains she got the short end of the stick_

_But Freddie's young and man, he just don't care_

_He'd follow Nikki anywhere_

_He's in love with the girl_

_He's in love with the girl_

_He's in love with the girl_

_And even if they have to run away_

_He's gonna marry that girl someday_

_Her daddy's waitin up half past twelve_

_When they come sneakin' up the walk_

_He says "Young lady, get on up to your room_

_While me and junior have a talk"_

_Mama breaks in, says "Don't loose your temper_

_It wasn't very long ago_

_When you yourself was just a hay-seed ploy boy_

_Who didn't have a row to hoe_

_My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick_

_When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick_

_But he was wrong, and honey, you are, too_

_Nikki looks at Freddie like I still look at you_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

At some point Nikkyra had settled herself in Fred's arms, her eyes closed with content.

"I do love you, Nik."

"You're drunk," she pointed out wisely.

"I don't give a damn," he said, capturing her lips with his. Their mouths fought for dominance, his arms clasping tightly around her waist and her fingers tangling themselves in her hair.

They broke away in need of air. Fred ran a hand through his hair, feeling slightly lightheaded. Nikkyra smirked. "We should head back."

Fred agreed silently and helped her up, both of them stumbling down the passage back to the school.

The fourth time, she kissed him. It was three years later.. Both him and his twin had left Hogwarts last year, leaving Nikki lonely and slightly miserable. She had other friends and Hogwarts, but she relied more on no one than the twins solely. The last time she had seen Fred or George was on her seventeenth birthday, when she talked to them through the fire. She was sick to her stomach with longing.

It was a beautiful May morning, not a cloud in sight. She sat by the lake, her fingers dancing across the surface of the water. Her beautiful face reflected in the glassy water.

"I hate seeing you sad," said a voice. Nikkyra glanced up, startled.

Fred's face was in the water.

She sighed. Now she was hallucinating, how humiliatingly girlish. "I miss you, so, so much. You have no idea how dull Hogwarts is without the Weasley boys."

"I can imagine," said the water-Fred, his face splitting into his contagious grin. "I've missed you, too, Nikki."

"Fred..." she hesitated, her face redenning by the second.

"Go on," he urged.

"Fred, I"m sorry I never kissed you back."

"You did, once," he pointed out quickly, trying to make her feel better.

"I was drunk. I wish I could kiss you now."

"Well you could."

Nikkyra laughed. "I'm already talking to a lake. Let's not push it, I might fall in."

"Nikki...turn around."

There was something in his voice that made her stop. It sounded so close and so...sincere. Slowly she stood a turned.

There was Fred in the flesh, his red hair sweeping over his forehead, his blue eyes sparkling mischeviously. "Happy belated birthday, Nikkyra."

Her heart was pounding wildly. She couldn't think, she couldn't breath. He held his muscular arms out wide, expecting a hug. Instead, she ran toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Fred stumbled, surprised, but immediately responded, pulling her into his arms and spinning her round.

"Oh, god Fred," she said softly, burrying his face in his chest. "I missed you, I missed you, so much!" She held her face in his hands and kissed everywhere, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. "I'm so, so sorry."

Then she was sobbing into his shirt, staining it, but gripping it tightly. "Hey, hey, hey," he said gently, unfolding her fingers and taking her small hands in his. "Why are you sorry, Nikki? You give me everything I need just by breathing."

She laughed loudly, her eyes sparkling. "That was the...cheesiest...line I've ever...heard you say, Freddie. I...oh, god, I love you."

His eyes widened. "You do? Really?"

"Yes," she said softly, leaning her forehead against his chest. "I do. It took you leaving for me to realize it, but its true."

He grinned and kissed her softly, elated.

He went back to the burrow feeling ecstatic. Mrs Weasley was less than pleased, but his brothers were thrilled.

When Nikkyra returned home from graduation, Bill, Charlie, and the rest of their siblings greeted her with open arms. Arthur was amused. Mrs Weasley gave her the cold shoulder.

One early morning, when it was just she fifth eldest son in the kitchen, she exclaimed. "I thought when you got into a serious relationship it would calm you. All she does is encourage you in your pranks and joke stuff."

Fred had had enough. "No, mum!" He exploded, making Bill, Charlie, Arthur and George hurry from the other room, startled at the shouting. Fred ignored them. "Because she knows that's not who I am. You need to understand that! I'm never going to be an office person like Percy, and I never want to go work in the ministry! I like joke stuff! It's what I do, it's what I've always done! Nikki loves me for that, and I love her for sharing that fascination with me! I don't care what you do, it's not going to come between us! I love Nikkyra Black, and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

He was breathing heavy, and Mrs Weasley looked like she was on the verge of tears. Fred suddenly looked past his mother and up the staircase.

Nikkyra was standing there. Without a word she hurried down the stairs and out the door. Fred called after her, running an agitated hand through his hair. Through the commotion, their was a loud pop, followed by a second.

Bill and Charlie were glaring sharply at there mother.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, not looking at any of them. "I didn't know they felt so strongly about each other."

Charlie, who had never been very romantic, and hardly ever argued with his parents, just glared at his mother, his bright eyes gleaming. "Yeah. You didn't." He stormed out of the room, his footsteps sharp.

Fred found Nikkyra out by the pond, her face in her hands, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her, burrying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice clear. "I...I need to go. I don't want to cause all this family drama. I don't want to come between you...and your family."

"No," Fred said quickly. "You aren't...you didn't...me and my mum just had a little dispute, that's all. Besides, we've never had a strong relationship, anyway."

"No, I should go," she said, standing.

"Wait, I...NO!" He roared, making her freeze. He got down on one knee, fumbling for something in his pocket, and pulled out a simple but beautiful diamond ring. The diamond was small, but it shimmered spectacularly.

"Nikkyra Athena Weasley," he said clearly, taking her hand, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "I've loved you since I was fifteen years old, and I'm still crazy about you. I...uh..was planning on asking you later but desperate times call for desperate measures. I..uh..had a whole speech about how I love you so much and how I'd never hurt you and all that stuff, but I kinda can't remember a single word, so uh...Nikki, I love you, a lot, and uh...will you..will you..marry me?"

Nikkyra's eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Freddie, I'm _seventeen_."

He grinned roguishly. "And I"m sure, right now, that I'll love you forever."

She smiled softly, tears running down her cheeks. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Really, that's great cause I was kind of scared that you-" she rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up and smashing their lips together. He grinned into her lips.

It was the day of the war that they first told somebody that they were engaged. Fred didn't want to mention it to his mother, he was still furious with her. He told Bill instead, who grinned.

The last time they kissed, it was cold. Nikkyra had just finished off a Death Eater with a nasty temper (but didn't they all have one?) and she burst into the great hall grinning.

"That's seven in one day, how good am I?" she said loudly to no one in particular. But she stopped short when she saw the Weasley's all gathered around a body. She could not see the face, but she had a horrible hunch who those tattered brown shoes belonged to.

"What happened?" she said softly, keeping her eyes on the shoes.

"There was an explosion," Mister Weasley murmured. "And then, then...he was...gone. Just like that."

Nikkyra moved closer, and finally looked up at the face.

Fred's face was ashen, but smiling and alive at the same time. He looked broken, but happy. Nikkyra felt the tears come, she felt them wracking her body, but she could not stop them. Charlie stood and wrapped his arms around her, his own tears mingling with hers.

"Who did it?" she breathed.

"Augustus Rookwood," Percy told her, his jaw clenched. "Afterwards he ran into the forest like a coward.

Nikkyra leaned down a kissed his lips chastely, her tears dropping onto his face. She wiped them away gently, caressing his cheeks. She stood up, wiping her eyes, her eyes containing a whole new kind of fire.

"The forest, did you say?" she asked Percy.

"Don't, Nikki," Bill said wisely. "Don't do anything stu-"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Weasley," she hissed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the great hall. Bill sighed, looking at his dead brother.

Nikkyra marched out of the great hall, wasting no time getting to the Forbidden Forest. It took her ten minutes to find the Death Eaters. She hesitated a moment, logic finally forcing itself into her mind, and then ignored it and marched into the clearing.

The Death Eaters froze, all of their eyes on her. Hagrid was tied to a tree, and his eyes went wide when he saw her.

"Nikki, what're ya-"

"Silencio!" she hissed at him.

"Augustus Rookwood."

The man stepped forward, his face half hidden in shadow, unafraid of this tiny girl who looked harmless, but unaware of what she could do."

"You killed Fred Weasley."

The man sneered. "Yes, I killed you precious little boyfriend."

Nikkyra laughed. "What should I do to you?" She pondered. "Certain not kill you, that would be to much of a blessing."

The Death Eaters laughed loudly, and even Voldemort, who was watching the girl with curious eyes, smiled cruelly.

Bellatrix stepped foreward, laughing derisively. "You, child? You couldn't even cause a nosebleed."

The green light passed a centimeter away from her shoulder, and she gasped, moving back. Voldemort's smile faded. Nikkyra's wand was tucked away in her robes, and she had not visibly moved. Only a finger had twitched in Bellatrix's direction. Voldemort realized immediately that this witch was no amateur.

"Next time," she said darkly, her voice low. "I won't try to miss. That's a promise."

There was a minute of silence, and then, "Conjunctivitis." Rookwood wasn't expecting it, and suddenly, he couldn't see. He moaned loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"You bitch!" he roared, but Nikkyra laughed.

"Avis," she breathed. The birds pecked at him, attacking bare skin and tearing away his skin with their claws.

"Diffindo! Furnunculus! Incendio!" Rookwood was now bleeding, boily, and burned. Nikkyra had a cruel glint in her eyes, as if she wasn't done with him.

"Tarantallegra!" she hissed, and Rookwood's body lifted itself as he began to dance. He groaned as his sore body moved.

He dropped pathetically to the ground, his eyes flitting closed. Nikkyra smirked. "Crucio."

The man screamed loudly, the sound piercing and echoing. He screamed louder and louder. The Death Eaters just stood there, stunned and horrified.

Finally, she took the curse off, feeling accomplished. "Now go die in a hole, you rat," she told him dismissively. Rookwood was thrown back into a tree by her magic and knocked unconscious.

She had forgotten about all the other Death Eaters. She looked around at all of them, took in their horrified faces,and then looked at Voldemort. What she saw there scared her the most.

He was laughing. It was a cold and cruel laugh that made her want to be sick. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Wonderful show, darling," he told her, clapping. "You truly are a talented witch."

It was then that she had realized what she had done. Her mouth widened to an 'o', and she looked down to where Rookwood lay, in his own pool of blood. Nikki covered her mouth with her hand, horrified. "I...I..." she could say no more. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Bill and Charlie found her in the forest after all the Death Eaters had been round up. They asked her what happen. The two boys, Hagrid, the Death Eaters and Nikkyra herself were the only ones that knew that happened that night in the forest, and she made them vow they'd never tell. She felt sick with herself.

That night when they got home, everyone was mourning but happy. It was a sea of conflicted emotions. Half way through the gathering, Mrs Weasley called Nikkyra out to take a walk with her.

"I'm so sorry, Nikki," she said softly. "For how I treated you, for everything."

Nikkyra hugged the woman. "It's okay Mrs Weasley. I understand. And _I'm _really sorry...I mean for your loss and everything."

"It was your loss too," Mrs Weasley said dismissively.

Nikkyra hesitated, and then held out her hand. "We were engaged," she said softly.

"Oh my goodness," Mrs Weasley exclaimed, taking her hand and examining the ring. "That's beautiful. Looks expensive too."

"Yeah," Nikkyra answered absently, suddenly feeling queazy. She ran to the bathroom and empty her stomach's contents.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking worried.

"Yeah," Nikkyra said, but she wasn't so sure.

It was a couple weeks later when she realized it. Horrified, she hurried over to the burrow to talk to Hermione.

"Relax," she told the nervous girl. "Did...have you..."

"Yeah," she said softly, blushing. "It was the night he asked me to marry him. We were so excited and..."

She remember the night perfectly.

_She smiled softly, tears running down her cheeks. "Yes, I'll marry you."_

_ "Really, that's great cause I was kind of scared that you-" she rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up and smashing their lips together. He grinned into her lips. _

_ After dinner, Nikkyra found Fred in his room, curled up, reading a novel. She crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. _

_ "Freddie," she said in a whiny voice. "I'm bored."_

_ He laughed loudly, bringing his book closer to his face. She pounted, pulling the book out of his hands and throwing it in the corner._

_ "I heard you. You said you're bored. What do you want me to do?"_

_ She giggled softly, playing with a strand of his hair. "Entertain me, Mister Weasley." _

_ He still looked clueless. Nikkyra thought his innocence was endearing. "How? Do you want me to read you the book?"_

_ She rolled her eyes. "No, silly. I want to have some __**fun**__." _

_ "Well actually the book is pretty entertai-"_

_ He was cut off by her lips on his, her fingers on the buttons of his shirt. His eyes widened as he realized what her motives meant. He quickly grabbed her nimble fingers and she stopped, looking up at him. _

_ "What's wrong? You don't want to have any fun with me?"_

_ "No, that's not it," Fred said, laughing at the irony. He had dreams about doing just this with Nikkyra. "Trust me, isn't not that at all."_

_ "Well than what?"_

_ "Shouldn't we...shouldn't we wait till we're married?"_

_ Nikkyra giggled. "Well...we should, but we don't have to." She couldn't help but play games with him, she could see the lust burning in his eyes. _

_ "Nikki..." _

_ "Freddie..." She twisted her finger in his hair, pressing her body against his. "I don't know what's stopping you." She leaned closer so that her lips brushed his ear. "Afterall, I know you want me."_

_ Fred growled and flipped over so that she was underneath and kissed her fiercely, his hands ravishing her body. Nikkyra grinned widely. _

Hermione looked horrorstriken as she realized what this meant. "I...I honestly don't know what to tell you, Nik."

Nikkyra sighed. "Okay. Thanks Hermione."

Two weeks later, she was gone.

Sure of the pregnancy as she was, she was afraid the Weasley family would be furious with her. How dare she seduce their innocent son into such acts of sin, they would say.

Nine months later, a beautiful baby girl was born. She had smooth, ivory skin and light red curls. She had her mothers big, brown eyes.

As the years passed, Nikkyra often had to indure questions about who her father was, and why she didn't have grandparents like the muggle kids in her class. Finally, she got fed up with the lies. She was going back to the burrow.

It was her luck, or perhaps and curse that all the Weasley's happened to be home at the time.

Bill and Charlie were both incredibly happy to see the girl. She was hugged by the whole Weasley family, including Bill's wife and daughter, Victoire, Hermione, whom Ron had married, and Harry, who had married Ginny and together had had a baby boy named James.

"But you still haven't answered our question, Nikki," said George slyly. Angelina Johnson was sitting on his lap, looking curious as well. "Who is this beautiful little girl who looks so remarkably much like a Weasley.

Nikkyra looked down at Maddison. She did indeed look like a Weasley. Her ivory skin was smooth, though only four or five freckles graced her face. Her curly red hair had grown long to the middle of her back. She really was a little beauty.

"This," she said softly. "Is your niece, George. This is Fred's baby girl."

Time itself seemed to freeze. Mrs Weasley raised a hand to her heart, looking faint. "Look, Mrs Weasley, Nikkyra said quickly. "I know you're furious with me, but-"

"Of course I'm furious with you!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, hurrying across the room and pulling the two of them into a hug. "How could I not be? You kept my granddaughter way from me!"

"I thought you'd be mad at me for having her," Nikkyra said shamefacedly.

"Oh, come now, we all make mistakes," Mrs Weasley said consolingly. She knelt down to Maddison's height. " And how old are you, dearie?"

Maddison blushed as the whole room's eyes fell on her. Her mother nudged her with her elbow. The young girl straightened, lifting her chin, and said promptly, "Seven years, sixth months, two weeks, five days, seventeen hours and thirty-six..." She paused, glancing at the clock. "Thirty-seven minutes. I'm not even going to try the seconds."

They all laughed. "What an adorable kid," George said, lifting the girl into his arms. "You know I"m your daddy's twin."

"You mean he looks just like you?" Maddison asked excitedly.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"That's wicked!" Maddison exclaimed. George laughed again loudly.

"She's going to be the oldest," Bill told her. "Heavy responsibility for a big family."

And indeed it was. But Maddison coped well. She turned out to be a very calm ableit quiet person. Victoire and her were very close since they were only seperated by a couple years. She looked at George like a father, and everyone couldn't help but love her, because she carried a little piece of Fred Weasley.


End file.
